bellum_orbis_terrarum_iifandomcom-20200213-history
OTL
OTL "In Our Timeline" - Just shows what happened in our timeline 1800 * World population approaches the 1 billion milestone which it will attain in 1802. The population distribution by region: ** Africa: 107,000,000 ** Asia: 635,000,000 *** China: 300–400,000,0001 ** Europe: 203,000,000 ** Latin America: 24,000,000 ** Northern America: 7,000,000 ** Oceania: 2,000,000 January–March * January 1 ** Action of 1 January 1800, a naval battle in the Quasi-War off the coast of Haiti between four United States merchant vessels escorted by naval schooner USS Experiment and a squadron of armed barges manned by piratical Haitians known as picaroons under the command of general André Rigaud. ** Dutch East India Company dissolves. * February 7 – A public plebiscite in France confirms Napoleon as First Consul by a substantial majority. * February 13 – The Banque de France is founded. * February 28 – United Irishman Roddy McCorley is executed in Toomebridge for his part in the Irish Rebellion of 1798. * March 14 – Cardinal Barnaba Chiaramonti succeeds Pius VI as Pius VII, the 251st pope. He is crowned on March 21 in Venice. * March 17 – The British Royal Navy ship of the line HMS Queen Charlotte (1790) catches fire off the coast of Capraia, with the loss of 673 lives.2 * March 20 – Alessandro Volta describes his new invention, the voltaic pile, the first chemical battery, in a letter to the Royal Society of London. * March 26 – British Royal Navy officer Henry Waterhouse first charts the Antipodes Islands. April–June * April – Voting begins in the United States presidential election, 1800; it will last until October. The result is not announced until February 1801. * April 2 ** Première of Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 1 at the Burgtheater in Vienna. * April 6 – Siege of Genoa: General André Masséna is surrounded by Austrian troops (40,000 men) under Field Marshal Michael von Melas, and blockaded by a strong British squadron under Lord Keith.3 ** The Septinsular Republic is established on the Ionian Islands. * April 24 – The U.S. Library of Congress is founded in Washington, D.C. * May 14 – Second Coalition: French forces under General Louis-Alexandre Berthier are halted by 400 Austro-Piedmont soldiers at Fort Bard in the Aosta Valley.4 * May 15 – Napoleon and his French army (40,000 men)—not including the field artillery and baggage trains—(35,000 light artillery and infantry, 5,000 cavalry) begins crossing the Alps. He selects the shortest route through the Great St. Benard Pass and invades after five days traversing the northern region of Italy. * June 2 – First smallpox vaccination is made in North America, at Trinity, Newfoundland. * June 4 – Siege of Genoa: The French army is evacuated from Geona. Masséna is allowed to march out with all the honours of war. A portion of his force joins General Louis-Gabriel Suchet and the rest is conveyed in British ships to Antibes.5 * June 14 ** Battle of Marengo: Napoleon defeats the Austrian troops near Marengo, Italy. ** Assassination of French general Jean-Baptiste Kléber in Cairo by Syrian Kurdish Muslim student Suleiman al-Halabi. July–September * July 2 & August 1 – Acts of Union 1800: The complementary Union with Ireland Act 1800, an Act of the Parliament of Great Britain, and Act of Union (Ireland) 1800, an Act of the Parliament of Ireland, are passed by the respective legislatures, to unite the Kingdom of Great Britain and Kingdom of Ireland into the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland with effect from the start of 1801678 and abolish the Parliament of Ireland. The British act is signed by King George III of the United Kingdom in August. * July 10 – Fort William College is established by Lord Wellesley, British Governor-General of India, in Calcutta to promote Bengali, Hindi and other vernaculars of the Indian subcontinent. * September 4 – The French garrison in Valletta surrenders to British troops who had been called at the invitation of the Maltese. The islands of Malta and Gozo become the Malta Protectorate. * September 30 – The Convention of 1800, or Treaty of Mortefontaine, is signed between France and the United States of America, ending the Quasi-War.9 October–Decembe * October 1 – Third Treaty of San Ildefonso: Spain returns Louisiana (New Spain) to France in return for the Tuscany area of Italy. * October 7 – French privateer Robert Surcouf leads the 150-man crew of his corvette Confiance (1800) to capture the 40-gun, 437-man British East Indiaman Kent (1799) in the Indian Ocean. * November 1 ** U.S. President John Adams becomes the first President of the United States to live in the Executive Mansion (later renamed the White House). ** Middlebury College is granted its charter by the Vermont General Assembly. * November 17 – The United States Congress holds its first Washington, D.C. session. Battle of Hohenlinden. * December 3 – Battle of Hohenlinden: French army defeats Habsburg and Bavarian troops. * December 24 ** An assault on Napoleon fails in Paris. ** Pierre Coudrin and Henriette Aymer de la Chevalerie found the Congregation of the Sacred Hearts of Jesus and Mary in Paris. * December 25 – Christmas Day first becomes a public holiday on an international scale.